The rumours spreading round
by KaoriH
Summary: ...that she cooks in the nude. Para Karen x


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter © JK Rowling

**

* * *

The rumours spreading round that she cooks in the nude**

_Essa fic é um presente para Karen minha amada amante de chat, 6v e puppy love espero que você aproveite (L)

* * *

_

Era como um sonho, mas muito mais real, na realidade estava bem mais próximo de um pesadelo do que de um sonho.

Casamento, vida conjugal... Eu nunca esperei que fosse um mar de rosas, mas eu certamente não estava considerando uma série de fatores quando eu fiz o pedido derradeiro.

E era isso que havia me colocado na situação atual. Remus sempre havia dito pra pensar antes de fazer as coisas, agora eu sabia que deveria tê-lo escutado.

— Ela não sabe cozinhar.

Era melhor dizer de uma vez, eles receberiam o impacto de forma mais tranqüila.

Ou ao menos fingiriam se importar mais.

Remus ergueu os olhos do livro – extremamente entediante – que ele tinha em mãos e Sirius desviou sua atenção do aparelho de televisão (honestamente? Remus é louco de dar um daqueles para o Sirius).

Mas eu tinha problemas mais sérios do que meus melhores amigos e seus aparelhos domésticos. Mesmo que a minha melhor idéia fosse chorar para eles quando ocorria um problema.

Os olhares descrentes me perseguiriam pela vida toda.

Parecia mais patético ainda quando era dito em voz alta, não? E era. Minha esposa – amada e doce – não sabia cozinhar. Era uma tragédia. É claro, isso não seria um problema se, como Remus, eu soubesse cozinhar.

Ou se pelo menos não morresse de fome, como Padfoot faz na falta do namorado.

Mas era como um cego guiando outro. Meu talento – ou a falta dele – para poções era uma dica da minha habilidade com a cozinha. Eu nem mesmo sei esquentar água com um maldito feitiço doméstico, e agora que Lily havia cismado em ter um fogão _trouxa_ em casa eu não sei o que vai ser de mim.

Por essa razão eu havia aparatado no apartamento de Sirius, onde eu sempre encontrava um bom conselho – quando Remus não estava trabalhando.

E ocasionalmente um sofá duro para dormir, o que não vinha ao caso.

Remus me lançou um daqueles olhares de pena, mesclado com aquele de 'O problema não é meu' que vinha sempre quando eu ou Padfoot pedíamos a tarefa de feitiços emprestada na última hora porque não havíamos terminado as nossas.

O bom era que ele sempre acabava emprestando.

Depois de horas de sermão, _claro_.

Eu ainda me pergunto como Sirius consegue. Na verdade, eu tento não pensar muito nisso, poderia me traumatizar para sempre, Peter é traumatizado com os dois, mas eu nunca soube exatamente por que.

E gostaria de deixar claro que nem me importa.

Bem, voltando aos meus estáticos amigos.

— O que você quer dizer com 'ela não sabe cozinhar'? — O tom de Sirius estava entre a descrença e a diversão, basicamente foi a minha reação quando eu descobri. O bastando é tão parecido comigo que me envergonha. — Ela é uma mulher, isso não é da natureza delas?

Eu podia _ouvir_ a mão de Remus estapeando a testa, e era uma reação bem lógica se fosse levar em consideração o que Sirius havia dito. Se Lily estivesse ali – ou qualquer outra mulher, para ser sincero – eu já não teria um melhor amigo. As vezes eu me pergunto se faria muita falta.

As vezes a resposta é não.

— Aparentemente não Padfoot. — Respondi com o peso da derrota nos meus ombros, e ainda sob os olhos atentos de Remus que continuava calado.

Eu sei, eu deveria ter aprendido a cozinhar. Tive todas as oportunidades de fazê-lo e as deixei passar, agora a vida estava se vingando da minha preguiça.

Quando era criança minha mãe era a melhor cozinheira do mundo, mesmo, os elfos ficariam com inveja se provassem dos pratos que ela sabia preparar. Minha mãe era a melhor mulher do mundo e isso se refletia na comida que só ela conseguia fazer.

Aparentemente ser uma boa mulher não garantia que sua comida fosse comestível, senão Lily seria a 'Gourmet dos Gourmets'.

Mas agora eu estava casado com uma mulher que era tão ruim quando eu na cozinha. Estávamos perdidos, morreríamos de fome antes mesmo que tivéssemos chances de chegar a um restaurante de comida mexicana que ficava do outro lado do quarteirão.

— Por que você não tenta ajudá-la?

Remus finalmente havia se pronunciado. E os momentos de silêncio depois da sua pergunta poderiam dar a sensação de concordância que ele estava esperando.

Mas éramos eu e Sirius. O silêncio apenas que precedeu uma gargalhada sincronizada, minha e de Sirius.

— _**Eu**_? Ajudando na... HAHAHAHA

— JAMES? Ajudando... Inútil como ele é! HAHAHAHA.

Isso mesmo, eu era mesmo um... Espera aí.

— Eu não sou inútil. — Consegui fazer as palavras fazerem sentido depois de regularizar o ritmo da minha respiração. Padfoot ainda ofegava feito o fumante inveterado que era. E ainda dizia que estava parando, claro. Minha indignação era quase tanta quanto meu desespero anterior.

Ele puxou o ar com força e Remus suspirou (eu ouvi) quando ele colocou os cabelos para trás fazendo charme, ou tentando se controlar – eu não tinha certeza da opção mais provável. O filho da mãe me fitava com a expressão incrédula e vestígios da gargalhada, que não deixavam seus lábios extinguirem o sorriso.

— Prongs, eu nem mesmo consigo ver você abrindo uma lata de comida, quanto mais cozinhando alguma coisa descente.

E isso vinha do cara que poderia comer comida de cachorro por metade da vida dele. Minha moral nunca esteve tão baixa quando naquele momento. Exceto é claro sobre aquele episódio com a... _Não é relevante_. Meu problema é que nós morreremos de fome e meus amigos nem se importam com isso.

Pelo menos Sirius não se importa.

Eu deveria ter o deixado ir pra Slytherin quando tive a oportunidade. Quem sabe assim ele fosse mais agradecido.

— Vocês poderiam se inscrever em um curso de culinária. — Mais uma vez Remus interferiu com uma opção viável. O que seria de nós sem um licantropo com a cabeça no lugar? Provavelmente estaríamos reprovando os anos de Hogwarts até hoje.

Considerei a idéia do curso... Era uma coisa razoável a ser feita, cabia no orçamento e eu poderia ajudá-la a fazer com que os pratos fossem comestíveis. É, podíamos fazer isso!

Mas só havia mais um detalhe.

— E como eu digo isso pra ela?

Os dois me encararam como se eu fosse eu tivesse dito que ia me juntar aos _Death Eaters_. E aquele silêncio constrangedor não colaborava nem um pouco para que eu me sentisse muito melhor do que já estava.

— Você... Ainda não disse nada pra Lily? — Sirius me perguntou segurando (por pouco tempo) o riso.

Se eu ainda não havia dito nada pra minha esposa, que me recebia com o jantar pronto, toda sorridente e satisfeita da comida que ela havia feito só para me agradar? _CLARO_ que não. Era muita maldade, até mesmo pra mim.

Suspirei apoiando a testa no tampo da mesa, minha voz saiu abafada – pelo fato de estar contra a superfície gelada e desconfortável.

— Eu não... _Posso_.

E era a mais cruel verdade. Eu não faria isso com ela, dizer que minha esposa não sabia cozinhar era a mesma coisa que pedir para ser colocado para fora de casa e eu gosto da minha casa.

Erguei os olhos e as expressões não haviam se modificado, mas Sirius havia se juntado a mim e Remus na mesa da cozinha. Parecia estar levando isso mais serio, ou tão a sério quanto ele conseguia.

Remus ainda era mais solidário, mesmo que também estivesse se contendo para não rir da minha situação desesperadora. Ele apoiou o rosto nas mãos como fazia sempre que estava pensando em como nos tirar dos problemas que conseguíamos em Hogwarts. Aquela expressão me dava esperanças, normalmente ele tinha uma idéia que salvava a pátria.

Mas então ele suspirou. E eu sabia que não tinha saída.

— É melhor você falar a verdade pra ela James. — Ele concluiu depois de um segundo fitando minha expressão horrorizada depois do suspiro dele.

Falar a verdade. Todo mundo acha muito simples 'falar a verdade' mas o número de pessoas que faz isso é incrivelmente baixo. Eles não estavam ajudando em nada. Pra que ter amigos se quando você está passando fome, eles nem podem te ajudar?

Bati a minha cabeça contra o tampo gelado outra vez, e ainda tive que ouvir as risadas de Sirius quando me machuquei.

Me despedi entre o 'desolado' e o 'desapontado' recebendo um tapinha nas costas de Padfoot que ainda brincou que eu poderia comer grama se estivesse com muita fome.

...

_Até que não era uma má idéia..._ Ao menos foi isso que eu pensei quando vi as luzes da cozinha acesas assim que cheguei a casa.

Lily estava cozinhando. Merlin.

Tentei não fazer barulho e me esgueirar até o telefone e pedir aquelas comidas que entregavam em casa – trouxas poderiam ser geniais! Mas eu não fui rápido o suficiente.

— James! Eu estou na cozinha.

_Claro que sim_, eu pensei enquanto ia até o outro cômodo.

Lá estava ela. Linda com os cabelos presos em um coque apertado e farinha na bochecha. E ah sim, ficava linda com aquele avental estúpido.

— Desculpa minha demora, eu passei no Remus e... — Comecei a sessão de desculpas antes que ela começasse o interrogatório.

Mas ela não queria saber onde eu estava, apenas...

— Não comeu lá, comeu? — Ela perguntou arregalando os olhos verdes na minha direção. Eu estaria perdido se comece fora, eu sabia.

— Não, não comi... O que é isso?

Sobre a mesa estava o último livro que eu esperava ver nas mãos de Lily. O livro de receitas da minha mãe.

Oh Merlin.

— Ah! — Ela recolheu o livro contra o peito e sorriu constrangida, com as bochechas rosadas de uma forma adorável. — Droga James, eu estava querendo fazer uma surpresa!

Surpresa? Aquilo era suficientemente surpreendente, obrigado. Como diabos ela havia encontrado aquele livro?

— Onde...

— Estava nas suas coisas velhas, eu estava tentando ajeitar tudo hoje... E encontrei. Era da sua mãe e então eu pensei... — Ela deu os ombros.

Eu não podia dizer a verdade. Não, ela não cozinhava bem, mas seria crueldade fazer aquilo, porque ela _gostava_ de cozinhar. Talvez tanto quando gostasse das poções estranhas que ela ainda fazia.

— Que... ótimo. — Eu comemorei com todo o resto de falta de vergonha na cara que tinha me sobrado. Isso estava longe de ser ótimo, mas... Era Lily, e eu não faria com que ela se sentisse envergonhada porque não sabia cozinhar.

Ela me deu um beijo estalado e voltou a mexer nas vasilhas, eu me sentei a mesa observando o que ela fazia.

Olhando daquele jeito nem parecia que ela não sabia o que estava fazendo. Do modo certeiro como ela movia-se ficava quase impossível de dizer que ela estava perdida. Ou talvez a minha mãe tivesse explicado tudo muito bem no livro.

Suspirei. Foi impossível não lembrar da minha mãe e não sentir aquele aperto no peito que sempre me afligiu, não é certo deixar um adolescente perder os pais e esperar que ele não se importe, eu sentia falta deles. O tempo todo.

Mais um suspiro e ela me fitou, com o sorriso que só ela tinha. Me perguntando com os olhos se estava tudo bem.

— Você quer alguma ajuda? — Me ofereci tentando tirar a atenção de mim. O que dava certo todas às vezes.

Lily riu baixinho e deixou a vasilha que estava preparando sobre a bancada, com dois ou três feitiços domésticos as colheres começaram a se mexer sozinhas e ela veio até mim, sentando-se no meu colo.

— Eu poderia usar alguma ajuda... — A voz potencialmente sexy dela não se referia a uma meia dúzia de panelas. Com certeza.

Eu podia gostar disso.

E com um sorriso sacana que ficava tão bem nela, Lily subiu as escadas e eu não demorei em segui-la. Tudo estava bem.

E mesmo que ela tenha gritado e esbravejado porque era minha culpa que o pudim não tivesse ficado no ponto certo, não é como se eu pudesse me sentir muito intimidado por uma mulher que saia correndo nua para atentar da comida.

Eu só me lembro do cheiro de queimado, dos olhos faiscantes dela... E de pedir pra ela colocar o avental. _Só_ o avental.

* * *

— FIM —

Amora, amante, amiga espero que você goste, mesmo eu tendo perdido um tanto a linha do seu doce (L)

xoxo


End file.
